Emberstone
Map created by Karl Vesterberg. Emberstone, also known as Red Hill or the Glowing City, gains its namesake from the mountain of red glittering rock its built upon. The ever glowing colors of red, black, and gold resembles the smoldering furnace of Gond and are believed to be a symbol of hope. For this reason, the city was once the capital of the former human Empire of Reformation. However now it houses the last remnants of humanity, a population of around 150,000 people. The famous impregnable walls and citadel of the city are carved from the eternally glowing rock. This provides quite a spectacle for visitors to see during the cold desert nights. Beyond those magnificent walls lies the red wastes, where only bandits, monsters, and foolhardy traders reside. Geography Long ago, the first humans decided location of Emberstone due to its heavy strategic value. The red mountain provided an easily defensible location from roving bandits, while also allowing access to the banks of the Mother River. This allowed the creation of a fertile farming irrigation system, as well as a lucrative trade route to the sea. This farming community grew quickly as people flocked towards it, seeking a center of stability in an otherwise ruthless and chaotic world. Tales of the glowing mountain and its prosperity spread fast across the Del'vin Peninsula. This lead to many envious rival factions to attempt to lay claim to the city, but none were able to succeed. Government Emberstone is ruled by a monarchy that is advised by three separate branches below them. The ruling Monarch retains absolute authority, but allocates some his or her power to each of the sections below them. The Brannhart royal family has ruled the mountain since its foundation, over two thousand years ago. They have managed to retain their position due to their infamously strong lineage of magic users. Every son and daughter can trace their roots back to the legendary Phoenix King, and even the first lords of the Empire of Reformation. The Circle of Faith The city council that is composed of the heads of all five churches endorsed by the Monarch. Each order retains a seat, so long as they provide stability to the city and military assistance in times of war. In return, their voices are allowed to be heard in the Speaker's Hall, directly to the King's ear. They are also given the royal duties of attending to the day-to-day maintenance of the city. Upholding the law, building infrastructure, and providing medical and death services are just some of these duties. The Broken Ones The healers of Ilmater, who tend to everyone equally and fairly. They welcome all to the Pools of Solace, to drink from their ponds and receive treatment for their wounds. These clerics do their best to ration out the severely limited food and drink to the residents of Rathaven. The Brotherhood of Steel Crafters and inventors who follow the tenements of Gond, the first smith. The brothers work to constantly improve the quality of life for all who reside within the ember walls. Each new gadget or structure is a step closer towards perfection, which benefits all of mankind as a whole. The Ebon Scribes Followers of Jergal, the Lord of Bones, the scribes tend to the funeral rites for the entire city. Every body brought here is interred within the Scriptorium, with person's life story is written down for the Library of Souls. Due to the scarcity of land for graveyards and the dangers of the wasteland, most of the population find's their final resting place here. The GLOW (Golden Lady's Order of Wages) The merchant union devoted to Waukeen the lady of commerce. It is they who created coin crossing and controls most of the trade within the city. These wealthy individuals are the lifeblood of Emberstone. It is through their contracts and dealings that the Clay Pits were established and a source of income was generated through trade with the Myriad. By use of the Brotherhood of Steel's sandskiff inventions, trade routes have been reestablished to the shoreline of the Del'vin Pensinula. The GIlded Blades The mercenary company employed by GLOW. They make their home within the Heroes' Respite, a tavern close to Waukeen's Exchange, the bank of the city. Adventurers here are ranked by skill and are given contracts respectively to them. In times of war, they are all expected to fight for a very lucrative sum of money. The Hands of Justice The administrators of the law within the city. These paladins and soldiers of Torm sniff out corruption and crime no matter where it leads them. They believe themselves to be the protectors of all mankind, and the instruments of justice to all who'd do harm. The Symposium These are magically talented citizens of Emberstone who are selected at childbirth to undergo rigorous training and studying at the academy upon the Red Hill. While forfeiting their ties with family, they are given the status and wealth that rivals the nobility of the city. In exchange for royal funding and positions of power, the mages provide the most crucial service of all. Through the use of magic and arcane secrets, the symposiates are able to provide food and water for the entire city. The House of Nobles The third branch of government, the house of nobles represent the oldest and wealthiest families of Emberstone. Most of the members can trace back their lineage to some of the very first settlers of the red mountain. As such, their voices are often heard above the vast majority of the population. Each house from the Golden Rise, is allowed to send one representative to the Speaker's Hall during times of debate, law making, and pleading to the Monarchy. Trade Since 3972 AF, the primary source of commerce within Emberstone are the bricks provided by the clay pits. Using water provided by Symposium mages, "the pits" is where the vast majority of commoners work to make a living. These are then shipped to the coast along the South Karina Dustway using sandskiffs. Once there, they are sold to the Myriad at Rustport in exchange for crucial supplies and luxuries for those that can afford them. Within the city itself there are a large variety of merchants. The buying and selling of items such as magitek, scrap metal, and meat is very profitable within the coin crossing and the black market. Many citizens who desire a life above the pits become hunters of such treasures. Defenses The defense of the city is a coalition between the Circle of Faith and the King's guard. While the guard are enough for the day-to-day protection; in times of great duress, the King may call upon the religious orders for aid. This concept was developed out of necessity during the aftermath of the Obsidian Massacre in 3647 AF where most of the Trinity Army was destroyed. Unable to fully man the walls due to the tragic loss of their army and Phoenix King, the royal family called upon the churches to stand with them in the upcoming storm. Despite wave after wave of bugbear berserkers, goblin sappers, and hobgoblin war machines, the walls of Emberstone were never taken during the ten year siege. In honor of this service, the newly appointed King created the Circle of Faith, so that they may always have a place in his court. Hearthguard The defense of the city falls primarily upon the shoulders of the Hearthguard. These men and women vow complete loyalty to the crown and serve as the King's arm. To become a hearthguard, one must give up all wealth, rank, and family in exchange for a permanent residency within Highburn Hold. While under the patronage of the Brannharts' a hearthguard never feels the pain of hunger, nor the agony of thirst. As long as they serve faithfully, they can expect to be taken care of the rest of their life. The Tempered These are the most talented and experienced of the Hearthguard. To be selected for this honor, one must prove oneself in combat time and again and show great courage and valor above a common soldier. Only the King has the power to make a guard into a tempered. Their primary duty is to serve directly as the King's personal regiment in battle and his bodyguard in peace. Only a Tempered may be selected to undergo training as an Eagle Knight. History The history of Emberstone is a long one, filled with magnificent highs and terrible lows. Many of the triumphs and scars of the past still can be seen within the walls today. Although much of the recorded history is dependent on word of mouth, legends, and dusty tomes locked away in the Symposium, these are the generally agreed upon dates and events that detail the rise and fall of the city. The First Lords The land around the red hill was initially settled by the first lords of mankind in 1786 AF, long after the gods sundered the world to start anew. Although initially starting as a simple farming community like so many other settlements across the Del'vin Peninsula, the township exploded in growth once the lords discovered the power of the emberstone. It was around 1982 AF that the first hearthchild was born to the Brannhart family, one of the first families to live upon the glowing mountain. Soon after many more followed, which lead the town to be quickly teeming with powerful magic users. The Annealing (0-2500 AR) Humanity is in a constant struggle to survive with the harsh environment created by the Sundering. Many farming settlements form coalitions to survive and go to war with one another for resources. The first lords of emberstone became a beacon of hope among this bloodbath. Many tribes flocked to the eagle banners of the Brannharts' or were crushed under their magic might. When the smoke cleared and the bodies buried, Emberstone became the uncontested capitol of the Del'vin Peninsula in 2375 AR. First Contact with the Allanar (2780 AR) Elven ambassadors approach the city from the Verdant Thicket, a large expanse of forest to the west. They present humanity with gifts of advanced agriculture and magic instruction. It is through their help that the a mage college was created to help hone the skills of the numerous hearthchildren appearing throughout the city. In return, the city offered precious reclaimed metal. This lead to the creation of a land based trade route between the two nations. First Contact with the Dawi (2962 AR) The first dwarves were discovered on accident by magitek hunters diving into the various caves of the Shield Mountains. Although initially proving to be a surly folk, the demeanor of the Dawi thawed significantly after learning of the two civilizations' shared views of the world. Instead of worshiping Gond as the reforger, they have a similar diety with the same portfolio known as Moradin. Wanting to foster humanity's desire to pursue constant improvement and creation in line with each of their gods, the dwarves taught them how to mold metal and create technological marvels. This lead to the birth of the Brotherhood of Steel and a close kinship between humans and dwarves. The Age of Reformation (2500 AF - 3524 AR) The Del'vin Pensinula was grinded, hardened, and tempered into perfection by the various races in reverence to the gods. Every good soul believed it was their duty to contribute towards the ultimate masterpiece around them in order to surpass the Makers but avoid the hubris that lead to their downfall. During this golden age of peace, the three nations worked together and prospered immensely. As a testament to their alliance, they created the unified city of Breakwater. Located north of Emberstone along the Mother River, the city was built through the ingenuity of the dwarves, magic of the elves, and determination of mankind. Functioning as an aquaduct, Breakwater divided the mother river into three tertiary ones. These three waterways became known as the daughters, while the city became "the cradel". Each segment was given a name appropriate to the place it traveled to. From west to east they were the Syndra, Karina, and Moira. Each one went to the Verdant Thicket, Emberstone, and Barak Varr respectively. After the establishment of Breakwater and the river trade routes, the human Empire of Reformation came to full power. Humanity spread quickly across the lush farmlands and the capitol of Emberstone grew incredibly wealthy. It appeared to be the start of a new age for the peninsula, with the proud eagle banner of the Brannharts' leading the charge. The Birth of the Phoenix King (3502 AR) Corren Brannhart, the first son of the current king of the empire came as a blessing to all of Emberstone. After undergoing the rigorous training at the Symposium and Hearthguard Academy, the boy was taken to the Scorched Aerie for his hatching ceremony. Choosing an egg out of the hundreds of giant eagle nests inside, he cared for it night and day for weeks until it was ready. On the eve of the new year, he was awoken to the sounds of cracking. Terrified that he rolled over his treasure in his sleep, he was dumbfounded by what he found instead. He did not see the expected fledgling eagle chick breaking the shell of its prison. Rather he saw a tiny bright flame illuminating the dark rookery around him. The creature that emerged was a phoenix, whom he named Solaris. As Solaris and Corren came to maturity, they proved to be the fiercest warriors ever known. Fighting in perfect unity, it was said that the spectacle was equal parts beauty and deadly. Upon his father's untimely demise, Corren accepted the mantle of ruler. He quickly became known throughout the peninsula as the Phoenix King. Emberstone's banner was changed to resemble this icon of hope, which leads to its present day sigil of a phoenix encircled by a golden crown. The Del'vin War (3524 AF - 3647 AR) The brutal war that claimed the lives of hundreds of thousands of men, elves, and dwarves. This was the herald of the end of the Age of Reformation and the beginning of the slow descent into the Age of Rust. The Sisters ran red with blood, and the Del'vin farmlands were scorched by the fires of war. The Invasion of Breakwater (3524 AR) It was a calm clear morning in the trade city when the Kek Volaar attacked. A massive goblinoid horde, spurred on by their warchiefs and kasnoks swarmed the defenseless city mercilessly. Human, elf, and dwarve alike were cut down like wheat to a scythe as the goblins ransacked everything they could find. Offering grizzly trophies to their gods, the host pressed outwards along the fertile farmlands of the Del'vin Peninsula quickly conquering large swathes of territory in short time. The three defending nations then united together in retaliation, forming the Trinity Army to combat the goblin horde. The Obsidian Dam is Built (3554 AR) Suffering defeat after defeat, the Trinity Army steadily lost ground to the Kek Volaar. Eventually they were all pushed back into the safety of their capital cities. Unable to deliver the final blow despite several years of sieges, the goblin host decided upon a new plan. Under the instruction of their warlord, the hobgoblins went to work constructing a thick metal dam within the shield mountains, severing the Mother River from her daughters. This "Obsidian Dam" as it came to be called, choked off all life within the peninsula. As the rivers dried out so did the crops, forests, and water supply. The cities began to slowly starve as supplies ran thin along with hope. It was clear that there would be no victory so long as the dam remained. The Obsidian Massacre (3647 AR) Desperation began to blossom throughout the city of Emberstone as the mages were unable to keep up with the heavy food demands of the massive population seeking refuge within the red walls. The Phoenix King, along with the dwarves and elves decided to make one last assault upon the Obsidian Dam in hopes to end the famine and drought within the peninsula. Calling upon every hearthguard in his army, the king marched northwards to bring much needed relief to his people. As the Trinity Army united for one last battle, so did the Kek Volaar prepare as well. Every bugbear, goblin, and hobgoblin assembled for the much anticipated chance to finally destroy the weakened alliance. However, one clever warlord sent out a detachment of goblin booyahg mages in the dead of night to the Verdant Thicket before the fighting ensued. As the four armies collided upon the field before the dam, spiraling smoke could be seen on the horizon in the direction of the Allanar's home. The meager elven garrison left behind proved no match to the firebugs as they proceeded to torch everything in their pyromaniac bloodlust. Torn between their home and honoring the alliance, the elves sounded the retreat to save their burning forest. With the lost of the Allanar, the Dawi and humans proved no match for the numerous Kek Volaar. Desperate to save what remained of his army, Corren Brannhart ordered a full withdraw as he stayed behind with Solaris. Despite the many pleas and refusal to leave him, the Phoenix King created a massive wall of fire between the remaining hearthguard and himself. It is said he bought his men hours of precious time before the cheers of the goblinoids could be heard echoing across the dying plains. The Age of Rust (3752 AR - 4623 AR current) The gods' work has been shattered and lies rusting away into oblivion. With the work of Muglibyat and his minions, there is no hope for civilization. The city of Emberstone is now the last bastion for mankind as the rest of the Del'vin Peninsula has decayed into a wasteland inhabited only by the goblin horde and those who run from them. Crime is rampant beyond the city walls and barely held at bay within them. Day after day, the lower caste toil to create adobe sun baked bricks, while the nobility struggles to retain their status using old family wealth and underhanded business tactics. Hope is a dwindling rare commodity these days, while desperate prayers for the return of the Phoenix King can be heard from windows at night. Notable Locations Emberhill Highburn Hold "The Glowing Fortress" The legendary home of the Brannhart bloodline, Highburn Hold is a heavily fortified citadel encompassing the highest peak of Emberhill and the interior of the hill itself. Battlements protrude from various points along the red rock's walls, bristling with siege fortifications and arrow slits. The Scorched Aerie lies beside it alone on a peak with a bridge connecting the two structures. It is in this tall domed tower that was once the rookery for the Crimson Riders and their giant eagle companions. It was also once the home to the legendary phoenix, Solaris. The Symposium The mage college that conscripts all the hearthchildren of Emberstone resides on the second highest peak of the hill. It is here that the conservatory grows the food rations for the city in massive glass dome greenhouses. The college campus is also composed of dormitories and classrooms designed to indoctrinate the children into the arcane arts. The Golden Rise The gated community that holds the oldest families of Emberstone. Each house here can trace their ancestry to one of the first lords of old. The nobility that live here all make up the House of Nobles. No one is allowed to enter this district without a written invitation. Dock Quarter The area of the city where almost all of the shipping takes place. The area smells of sweat and adventure. Old duneriders can be found in every tavern here with hundreds of tales to share of their time out beyond the walls. This is where the infamous sandskiff docks can be found, always teeming with life as ships leave with adobe bricks and return with precious foreign goods. The Oasis Three story wooden tavern that visible shows the wear of time. It has been patched up constantly with a mixture of wooden boards from all different sources. This is a popular watering hole for duneriders in between trips. It is ran by a a raggedy old man with a permanent frown named Sticks. Sandskiff Docks The lifeline of the city, the docks are always bustling with business. Men who are desperate to leave the pits and brave enough to leave the walls come here for work daily, replacing the ones who don't make it home. The area is littered with wanted ads for workers. Law Quarter This section is home to the Hands of Justice, and all the judiciary buildings required to maintain law within the city. It is very clean here and sparse of commoners. Only those with business here can be found wandering the roads. Paladins of Torm ensure that those of dubious intent stay clear of here. Bladegarden The barracks and temple belonging to the Hands. It is here that new recruits train and drill and inquisitors return for sleep after a day of hunting down villainy. Trueheart Temple can be found beside the training fields and welcomes all who worship Torm. Finance Quarter The center of the vast majority of wealth within the city. All the most affluent merchants reside here and the most lucrative contracts are signed. Money changes hands freely along with handshakes and promises. The upper middle class reside in this area, tending more towards those in the mercantile caste. Waukeen's Exchange The sole money changer and holder in the Emberstone. Ran by the Merchant Union known as GLOW who uphold the tenements of Waukeen. This is the heart of all commerce and seconded as the most heavily guarded building only to Highburn Hold itself. The Heroes' Respite The base for the Gilded Blades, the mercenary adventure group under the employ of GLOW. Every adventuring band is given a rank that coincides with the level of difficult jobs they can undertake. The tavern is quite large and it's sign depicts a mug of ale with a sword and staff cross behind it. The Speaker's Hall The massive auditorium where members of the government gather for debates. It is here that the king receives audience from the Circle of Faith, the House of Nobles, and the Symposium. Sessions held here are weekly. When not used by the king, it doubles as an extra courthouse for the Hands of Justice. Hammer Quarter All manner of craftsmen can be found in this area. With its close proximity to the warehouses of the docks and money of the coin crossing, it has become a prime location for craft stores. Only those lucky enough to be taken in as an apprentice has any hope to work and live in this area. Spires of Innovation The home of the Brotherhood of Steel. The spires are clockwork towers that turn upon the gears that represent Gond's will and ingenuity. It is within these halls the greatest magitek is deciphered and reproduced expensively. The brotherhood displays many of their greatest inventions here. Dawi Town A heavily dwarf populated section of the city, this section of the city has taken on many the aspects of the dwarven culture. Blacksmithing and magitek shops line the streets here and the sound of hammers hitting anvils is a common melody. Rathaven The slums of the city where the vast majority of the population lives. Once you cross the mudder's walk, you enter a place where crime runs rampant and the presence of hearthguard is a rarity. Food rations and water are carefully hoarded awhile people resort to any means necessary to provide for their families. The filthy streets are rarely empty due to the sheer volume of people crammed into such a small place. Originally a refugee camp for the Del'vin War, Rathaven has become a place to shove the poor and forget. Although predominately human, the highest concentration of elves can be found here. Shunned by society, they turn to thievery, blood sports, and the black market to survive. The Pools of Solace A place of refuge and healing provided by the Broken Ones. The pools of water are refilled daily by the clerics to be rationed out to the poor who are too weak to work in the pits. The temple to Ilmater is located here, and is frequently filled with those praying for a better future. The Scriptorium The Ebon Scribe's mausoleum that harbors tens of thousands of graves for the citizens of Emberstone. Being the sole graveyard of the city has forced the scribes to excavate deeper and deeper into the ground to make room for more residents. It is unknown at this point just how far the catacombs go. The Fringe The shanty town outskirts beyond the protection of the walls. This lawless area is composed of people who don't want to be found or despise the crowded conditions of Rathaven enough to risk their safety instead. Most curseborn take up residency in this area.Category:Settlement